A Miracle
by Whispering Lotus
Summary: What if Chrno In his child form was bound to a wheelchair? What if the doctors had told him he might never be able to walk ever again? He is no demon, only a normal boy that has experienced something terrible. Something that changed the life he knew.


**AN: I… Got… This idea -.- and it simply wouldn't disappear out of my mind. ****What if Chrno (In his child form) was bound to a wheelchair? What if the doctors had told him he might never be able to walk ever again? He is no demon, only a normal boy that has experienced something terrible. Something that changed the life he knew. Gosh this is so cliché... but... I just had to write it -.-'**

A young blonde girl in the age of twelve, was cheerfully skipping through the park. Her hair was bouncing up and down as she jumped over small rocks and sometimes even trashcans. She used to take this way when she came from school.

Suddenly she stopped. Her eyes focused on a young boy. He was hanging over the armrest of a wheelchair, reaching for a book. His long amethyst hair was flowing over the edge and onto the ground. It was far out of his reach though, and then suddenly he leaned too far and lost balance. The wheelchair tipped over and fell over with a crash. The boy yelped and landed harshly on the ground.

The young girl gasped and hurried over to him "Hey are you okay?" she asked worried, as she saw him place a palm on top of his head with a whimper. The boy looked up at her with a pained expression "Do I look okay?" he snapped offended "Leave me alone!" he reached for the book and took it, then he crawled over to the wheelchair and tried to haul himself up into a sitting position.

The girl couldn't stand the sight of the helpless boy and walked over to help him. He shook her hand off harshly when she grabbed a secure hold on his arm "Leave. Me. Alone!" he growled and shoved her away. She glared at him angrily "Excuse me. I just wanted to help you know?" she growled back "No reason to be like that."

"I didn't ask for your help. Only because I am a cripple, doesn't mean I am totally helpless." He snapped and got the wheelchair up from the lying position. Now he grabbed the two armrests and tried with all his power to lift himself back in the seat. He had to use both hands though and dropped the book back onto the ground.

The girl stared at him. She wanted to help him so badly, but he obviously didn't want her help. She dropped her schoolbag onto the ground and hurried over to help him. This action earned her another angry glare from the boy. His scarlet eyes almost seemed to burn. This time though, he didn't try to shove her away, but accepted the help. As soon as he was back in the seat though, he turned back to his normal self "I guess you expect a thank you." he grumbled, when she gave him his book.

The little blonde smiled "Nope, I just want to know your name," she said "My name is Rosette Christopher."

He just looked at her for a moment, then turned his face away "Chrno." He replied shortly and began to wheel away from her. All of a sudden, the wheelchair stopped. Chrno fought as hard as he could to get going, but it went upwards there, and he didn't possess enough strength in his arms to drive up. He gritted his teeth and cursed faintly under his breath.

Then suddenly it went so easy. He looked over his shoulder and saw the young girl "What are you doing?" he asked irritably. Rosette smiled "I'm helping you Genius," She replied happily. She speeded up her pace a little "You will never make it up this hill until Midnight in the pace you're going."

The boy gritted his teeth "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

"Nope, I decided to ignore that part of our conversation." She smirked "I just listened when you told me your name."

"Grrrr... the nerve..." he grumbled, then said "Listen... I don't want your pity... just go away and leave."

Rosette drove him over the small hill and around the little lake "Don't be so snappy Chrno," she scolded "You will never get any friends when you are like that."

"Who says I want friends?" he growled "And even if I wanted some, I definitely don't want it to be you."

Rosette knew she should have been offended by his harsh words, but she also knew, it was only his defence. He hated it not to be able to be independent. He wanted to do things alone. He hated it to be pitied. It only made him feel worse.

She wanted to change the conversation to something else. She took a look at the book he was holding in his hands "What are you reading?" she asked with a smile. He glared up at her, then simply replied "Twilight." Her smile widened "Really? I so want to read it too. Is it good? Where are you in this book? How far have you come?" she asked excitedly "Can you tell me where to buy it? How much did it cost? Was it expensive?"

Chrno stopped her babbling with a "Would you please shut up? You're making my ears bleed." He stuck a finger into his ear and waited till she was silent. She apologized quietly and looked down at her hands "Just wanted to know." She pouted. She stopped the wheelchair underneath a tree and sat down next to it in the grass. She looked up at him as if expecting him to begin telling her a story.

He caught her look "Stop staring at me." He snapped and looked ahead of him instead. She sat up on her knees "What happened?" she asked silently. He twitched slightly "What do you mean?" he asked irritably. She leaned her chin on the armrest "I mean... why are you so mean and stuff... I just wanted to help you." she said. Chrno sighed "I don't want your help... I can do it... even without help from strangers."

She smiled at him "You're sad aren't you?" she whispered "Those mean words are only there to cover your sadness aren't they? You're not really as hard hearted as you pretend to be are you?"

"Leave me alone."

"No Chrno... I won't leave you alone until you have answered my questions." She replied stubbornly "I know we've only first met... but maybe we could become friends... you look to be very lonely."

Chrno sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He stayed silent for awhile. When Rosette got up to check if he had fallen asleep, he started to talk "If it means you'll go away after I have explained it to you." She smirked "Well, I can't promise you that." She said smugly. He sighed once again "Will I ever get rid of you?"

She rolled her eyes "Now tell me already."

He glared at her, but nevertheless began to tell his story. He said that he had lost his parents in a terrible car accident seven years ago. His legs had been almost destroyed in it, and the doctors had told him, that both legs were lame and that he would never be able to neither run nor walk ever again. Since that day he had been forced to sit in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. He had been depressed ever since. The only thing keeping himself up was the books that he read "Now go." He growled after he had finished his story.

Rosette felt so sorry for him. If she was able to, she would give him back his destroyed legs. She looked up and noticed something. She smiled "Hey are you hungry? I could get us an apple." She asked and pointed up into the tree, where many red apples hung on the branches. He was about to answer, when his stomach started to growl. She grinned "I take that as a yes." He blushed embarrassedly "Leave me alone." He grumbled.

She laughed at that and said "Alrighty, wait here, I'll be right back then." She called and headed over to the tree. It was very tall, but she didn't care "I am a master in climbing trees." She told him proudly "Just see."

Chrno watched her with a bored expression "Yea sure girl." He answered. She glared at him "My name is Rosette, not girl." She grumbled and started climbing. It wasn't fast, but she actually _was_ pretty good. Chrno watched her amazed "You should better get back down Rosette... you could fall down and break something." He yelled to her as she soon sat on the tallest branch. He admitted, even if he was able to walk, he had never made it up to where she was. Well, not that he wanted to.

She grinned from ear to ear "See, I told you, don't be such a worry wart." she called and grabbed to red apples. She leaned out over the branch to get them.

Suddenly a dangerous _CRACK_ sound came from right behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw a big crack in the branch she was on "Oh no... Please don't..." she whispered and didn't move a muscle.

Chrno tilted his head questioningly "What's wrong?" he called. She slowly inched back to the tree trunk. Another crack made her freeze in place. The branch slowly started tilting downwards "C-Chrno... the branch is breaking." She called fearfully. Another crack sounded and then nothing but the scream of the young girl.

Chrno's eyes widened. It all seemed to happen in slow-motion "ROSETTE!" he screamed, just before the little girl hit the ground. She didn't move. The branch she had been on lay on top of her.

"Damn... I told that girl to get back down... HEY! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!" Chrno called as loud as he could, but unfortunately, no one was around. He called the girl's name again, but she didn't even twitch. He needed a cell phone, but he didn't have any. Suddenly he noticed one in the girl's pocket. He tried to roll the wheelchair over to where she was, but it was stuck in the high grass. He cursed loudly, and tried to call for help again. There was still no answer.

"Why did you have to be so stupid?" he snarled as he tried to lift himself with his arms. He didn't have enough strength though and plopped back down onto the chair. He cursed and tried again. He gritted his teeth "Come on..." he growled "Stupid legs!" his whole body was now up, supported but his arms that had a firm grip on the armrests. He had absolutely no feeling in his legs. They had been lamed ever since the accident seven years ago. He had never tried to even make a try to walk again. He knew he wouldn't.

He leaned forwards, so his body rest on his legs. His feet were pressed flat to the ground. Then he let go of the armchair "P-Please..." he whispered. He kept his balance, his shaking legs only able to keep him upright because he had managed to place one hand on the tree trunk. A relieved smile spread over his features "I... I can stand..."

He moved his right leg, taking a step towards the girl on the ground, but that one step was more than his legs could manage. He fell as long as he was onto the ground. He tried to get up again, but he couldn't. He kept crawling though, so long until he at last reached the girl. He pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialled 911 for help. Rosette still hadn't woken up.

After many hours, she slowly began to wake up. She groaned and squinted at the bright light. She opened her eyes slowly and heard rustling from next to her "W-Where am I?" she murmured. She was in a big bed, in a big white room.

"You're in the hospital." She heard a voice answer right next to her. She turned her face to see who it could be. It was the boy she had met in the park "You had a quite bad fall from that apple tree..." he told her. She sighed "I'm sorry I wasn't able to get the apple for you." she apologized sadly. Chrno snorted "Well if it isn't the best I have heard... you could have died by that act, and all you think about is these stupid apples?" He snapped. He rolled his wheelchair a little closer to the bed "You were lucky it was only a broken arm you got and not a broken neck."

She smiled faintly "Did you call for help?" she asked "Did you save me?"

Chrno blushed involuntarily, but nonetheless nodded "It was a hard fight, but I managed to make my way over to you and use your cell phone to call for help... and you know what?" he stopped, a smile appearing on his features "I actually managed to stand and take a single step in that moment."

Her eyes widened "Really?"

He nodded "Yes, look!" he lift himself with the help of his arms and the armrest on the wheelchair. His body lifting so it only was supported by his arms. Rosette smiled when he soon was standing, though on two shaky legs. After a few seconds he let himself plop back into the chair. He panted "I... I told and showed it to the doctor... he offered me a special training program... he said that when I did that, I would slowly be more and more able to use the legs."

Oh Chrno... that's so great," Rosette said happily "I am so happy for you."

"Without you I wouldn't have been able to do it though." He smiled "Thank you very much Rosette."

Rosette ignored the bandages and other stuff and got up from the bed. She stepped over to the boy and gave him a hug "It wasn't me Chrno," she whispered to him "It was a miracle..."

**AN: Was it the right place to stop? I don't know. I hope you liked it though ^^**** this will not be continued, it was only a little one-shot my mind came up with.**

**Soon a new chapter for 'Winter Meeting' will be updated.**

"Once more, Thank you very much for your ideas Moonlight!!!" ^^

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
